Evaluation of the status or health of a vehicle or a vehicle system may contribute to effective operation and maintenance of the vehicle.
Accurate evaluation of vehicle health or vehicle system health may be of benefit to the owner or operator of the vehicle, as well as to other parties. For example, accurate evaluation may be utilized to reduce the possibility of vehicle failure or breakdown.
A vehicle may incorporate a communications system. Such a communications system may operate via an onboard communications device, or via a mobile device (e.g. mobile phone) that is connected to the vehicle. Such a communications system may be operated to provide vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications or vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communications. For example, such communications may be provided to inform a driver or a vehicle control system of hazards or conditions that are not currently directly detectable by the vehicle.